The Heart of All Worlds
by neku-neku
Summary: Noah is a 19 year old who is discovered to be an exorcist. More importantly, he has the Heart. After an event that scatters the Black Order and The Noah to different Worlds, Noah employs the assistance of Yuko to help save the world.


**The Heart of All Worlds**

This is my first ever fan fiction, and it is a -Man/Tsubasa crossover. This is what happens when an unsuspecting exorcist ends up with the Heart of the Innocence and, through various events, must ally himself with Yuko, the Space-Time Witch. Enjoy! Warning! Later on there is yaoi. Just sayin'.

Disclaimer! None of these characters are mine! They belong to either CLAMP or Katsura Hoshino. Except for Noah Clarck, he is my own original character.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Noah<p>

Noah hadn't thought that today was the day that would change his life.

But it was.

December 14, 1889

* * *

><p>Noah found it increasingly difficult to unlock the door to his shop when it was winter-time. The lock seemed frozen shut. After ten minutes of fiddling with his keys, he finally was able to open the door.<p>

Noah quickly turned on the lights to his shop, _The Blind's Eye!,_ and set down his stuff. He sighed and sat down on the counter and looked at his supply shelf.

Taking off his coat, Noah thought about how he never thought his shop would be doing so well. Who knew that the small town of Oxford would be in love with an occult store so much.

Picking up a jar of crushed lavender and smelling it, Noah said aloud, "This is going to be an amazing day. I just feel it in my bones!" He flipped the sign on his store to 'OPEN'.

As the 19 year old Asian fiddled with the books on his shelf, two people walked in.

"Hello, welcome to _The Blind's Eye_! We now have a two-for-one deal on every…" Noah stopped mid-sentence as he turned to look at his customers. One was a girl, short in stature with wild hair. The other, a latino-looking man with a top hat.

Noah couldn't help but notice the cross-shaped markings they had on their forehead. He tried not to stare, but he'd never seen birthmarks like that before, much less on two separate people.

'They must be brother and sister,' Noah thought.

The girl smiled a sickingly-sweet smile at Noah. His stomach knotted and he suddenly did _not_ feel like dealing with them. They seemed... off. "Hello there, sir. We were just wondering," she paused for a long moment, then continued. "We were just wondering if we could… borrow you for a little while."

Noah had no idea what was going on, but he had a feeling he didn't like it.

The man looked impatient. "Road, must we deal with such formalities? Why don't we just take it?" The girl, Road, looked back at him. "Because, Tiki, we don't know exactly _where_ it is." She looked back at Noah, suddenly looking very scary. "That's where you come in."

She moved a little to the left, fiddling with the herbs on the shelf. "We just want to know where the innocence is. And we know its connected to this shop. We can hear it calling to us." She paused and began to talk again.

Or at least she was going to, if it weren't for the redhead with the giant hammer that just walked in.

"Shit," Road whispered under her breath.

"Hi," the redhead said in a quirky tone. Behind him, Noah noticed three people. An Asian girl, a boy with white hair, and an old man with panda eyes. The redhead noticed the people in the shop, and his eyes widened.

Suddenly the air changed. The man named Tiki leaped towards the white-hair boy suddenly. A fight broke out between the two parties.

"Innocence Invoke!" the group of three yelled in unison. Noah stared at them in disbelief. The girl was now wearing boots, and the white-haired boy was wearing what looked like a white fur coat.

Noah crept to the back of the store, completely freaked out. No one even paid any attention to him anymore. They were engrossed in a very violent battle.

"My store..." he thought sadly. They were destroying it. He yelped when a jar flew in his direction. "I have to get out of here," the man thought.

Noah ran out the back entrance, looking back only once to see if he was being pursued. He managed to grab his deck of Tarot Cards before he left. His late father gave him those cards on his deathbed, and Noah was _not_ about to lose them.

Noah may not have known what was going on, but he did know one thing. He had to run far away.

Fast.

**Well, that's my first chapter! I hope it has piqued some interest. It doesn't get into Tsubasa mode for a while, though, so just be patient! Until next time.**


End file.
